When You Said You Loved Me
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. After a long day of lecturing at Starfleet Academy, Bones comes back to the apartment he shares with his best friend and unrequited love to get the most pleasant surprise of his life. You have to love laundry day.


Title: When You Said You Loved Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the song "When You Said You Loved Me", and I do not make any money from these fictions.

*****

Bones scowled, stomping into the apartment he shared with Jim when they were on Earth. It had been a long goddamn day…if he had to give one more lecture to those goddamn Starfleet Academy cadets he was going to…

"_I need a minute, I need to sit down  
My head is spinnin' 'round and 'round"_

Bones blinked. Was _Jim_ listening to that? His best friend was more likely to listen to that classical shit than anything with lyrics – god knows Bones tried to instill in him an appreciation for jazz and blues that just did not take.

"_The ground's like a wave rollin' under me  
I can't believe what you said to me  
It's affectin' me"_

Oh, he was going to make fun of Jim good for this one. Bones followed the sound of the music in Jim's bedroom. Now, the question was: should Bones barge in or sneak in? Barging in guaranteed to surprise Jim, but if he snuck in he would get to watch Jim listening to the music for a little while, though he would probably have to give up on startling Jim.

But Jim was so…breathtaking when he listened to music. (Not that he wasn't breathtaking all of the time.) But there was something special about Jim's music face – the way his eyes narrowed in concentration and he stared straight ahead, as if looking for the answer to some particularly deep question…

"_If you'd asked me to stop and make a list  
About the possible lists, this twist could exist  
It would have taken a month  
Yeah, this would've been a million to one"_

Well…surprise it was. Bones slowly and quietly opened the door to his best friend's room.

And then he stopped dead.

"_You could've told me that Ed McMann  
Was on my front steps with a cardboard check  
Sayin' the big winner was me"_

Jim…Jim was singing…in his white regulation underwear…while dancing around the room… collecting his laundry. Bones felt his brain short-circuit as all the blood rushed to his cock, Jim's barely-covered ass shaking to the beat as he bounced around the room.

"_Baby, when you said you loved me.  
That the Cubs had finally won it all  
That the President called"_

Jim was mouthing the lyrics, and Bones just had to lean against the door jam and…admire. You didn't get to see the infamous Captain James T. Kirk like this every day, after all…

"_That Elvis was living above me  
Baby, when you said you loved me."_

When Jim started playing the air guitar, Bones couldn't keep his chuckles it.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeahhhh…"_ Jim trailed off, whirling around…And then blushing bright red.

"Um…Bones! I can explain!" Jim declared, the blush spreading down his neck as he scrambled to turn off the music blaring from his computer.

"_I was just about to say it myself  
How I felt, how I melt…"_

"Nice show. You should sell a video of it," Bones teased, pushing away from the door jam.

"B-Bones…" Jim stuttered. "I…you…I thought that you wouldn't be back until later."

"So you decided that you would take the opportunity to get your groove on?" the doctor laughed.

"I am doing laundry!" the blonde pouted, stomping his foot.

Bones dragged his eyes from Jim's face, down his naked chest and stomach to his covered crotch, and then back up.

"Ran out of clothes, did you?" he asked.

Jim just huffed, turning away from him and bending down to grab a pair of what appeared to be semi-clean pants from a pile on his floor.

And Bones couldn't help himself – the view of Jim's ass was just too tempting. He stepped forward, pressing his groin into Jim's backside.

"Bones!" Jim yelped, straightening up.

"Don't get dressed on my account," the doctor growled in his ear, hands going to the blonde's slim hips to keep him where he was.

"We said…we said we weren't going to fuck anymore!" Jim protested, wiggling out of his hold and slipping on the pants.

"Jim…" Bones groaned. "You can't just prance around in underwear and then decide not to help take care of the problem that you caused!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been spying on me," Jim scowled. "Now get out so I can finish collecting my laundry."

"You're angry with me?" Bones asked incredulously. "Jim…"

When he stepped forward, his best friend stepped back.

"You can't…you can't keep _doing_ this to me, Bones," Jim protested. "You know…you know how much I care about you. And you just…you keep messing with me. I understand that I'm so fucking easy that you think you can just…fuck me whenever you want without commitments or consequences, but I'm trying to change and you won't let me. Goddamn it, Bones! I may love you, but I'm not going to be your fuck toy!"

That stopped Bones dead. Did Jim just…did Jim just say that he _loved_ him? _Him_ – Leonard Horatio McCoy?

Goddamn it – he was a doctor, not the luckiest man alive…

"Jim…say it again," he demanded, needing to hear it again – needing to know that he wasn't imagining hearing Jim say those words, just because he wanted it so much.

"Bones?" Jim squeaked as the older man pressed him up against the wall, pushing their bodies flush together.

"Say it again…"

"I'm not going to be your fuck toy?" Jim said falteringly.

"No. Before that!" Bones growled.

"…I l-love you?" Jim whispered, looking anywhere but at the man plastered along his front. His cheeks were flushed a becoming red, as if he was ashamed of such a declaration.

_Ashamed_…when those three words from that beautiful mouth was what Bones wanted most in the world? He needed to make Jim understand…

"Goddamn it, darlin'…the things you do to me," the doctor muttered, pressing his face into his best friend's neck. Just feeling his warmth and smelling his skin, knowing that if he played his cards right – this amazing man was _his_.

"Bones?" Jim asked, hesitantly.

"Jim…" he trailed off, pulling back to look into those blue eyes – those eyes, that when combined with a certain pout, could make him do anything Jim pleased.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I don't…we can forget this ever happened…"

"**No**!" Because that was certainly the last thing that he wanted – and why hadn't he cleared up Jim's confusion yet? Soothed his insecurities? Goddamn it – Jim already said that he loved him. Now it was his turn.

"I don't want to forget this happened. I love you too, Jim," and yes, the words were just as difficult to say as they always were – damn his male pride – but it was worth it. Because Jim was still obviously uncertain, but a hopeful (beautiful, always so beautiful) smile was beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

"If you loved me too, why did you always say that our fucking didn't mean anything?" Jim questioned, even as he wrapped his arms around the doctor.

"I didn't want to scare you off. I thought that if you knew how much I wanted, you would go running for the hills – and I would take you any way I could get you." So maybe the words do come easier with practice…Or maybe it was just that he knew this was it – this was his chance. If Bones messed this up, he might not get another one.

"Oh…" And did Jim have any idea what that did to him, when he worried his lower lip between his teeth like that? Well, if he didn't before – he knew now. Because there was no way he could miss the way Bones was growing hard against his hip.

"I thought that it was because…well, because you wanted sex without having to work for it, and I've always been easy," Jim admitted softly, seemingly ignoring the evidence of his friend's arousal for the time being.

"Then we've both been idiots," Bones replied gruffly – before leaning forward to take those tempting lips in a sweet kiss.

_"But thanks for the help, just speakin' up  
Those words are little but they sure are tough._

So much for thinkin' that  
I could keep a straight poker face  
I'm a basketcase  
The happiest man that you'll ever see  
Like a kid under the Christmas tree"

******

Author's Note: So, I decided to write a fluffy Bones/Jim – for once. I'm trying to overcome to writer's block that's been plaguing me for the past couple weeks, so please be patient with me. Oh – and let me know what you think, please. ^^


End file.
